


The King's Omega

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Bottom Harry, King Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Past Abuse, Servant Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: An omega with a really dark past becomes the King's new love interest.





	1. One

 

 

Since the moment he was born, Louis knew he'd be married off the moment he reached age by someone his parents chose. He hated it, but it was something he knew he needed to do, being the heir to the throne.

But Louis didn't want to have his mate for life chosen for him. He wanted to fall in love himself.

Shortly after he turned eighteen, he married an omega named Alyssa. Neither loved each other, so they didn't mate. They fibbed about being mated, but neither wanted to be married in the first place to the other. They were close friends, but nothing went passed that. Louis liked males and Alyssa females. It's just how things were.

They kissed in front of family, but in private nothing went passed talking or cuddling when Alyssa was close to heat.

Louis was miserable, but it changed when they got a new servant named Harry.

Harry hated the fact that he had to be a servant in the house of one of the most powerful alphas that his country has ever seen. He being only an omega knew that this wouldn’t go over very well, he just hoped that if he went into heat that he’d have to be far away from the king, or just hide in the area where they put his wife when she’s in heat as well.    


He sighed as he pulled on his socks and put on his shoes. He grabbed his phone and put it on silent as he went and started to do his duties for the day, even though he’d rather be at home with his mother who was ill.

Smiling a little, Louis peeked around the corner, seeing Harry humming softly as he cleaned in the kitchen. He bit his bottom lip and sighed shakily. He was the most powerful person in the country, but he was reduced to nerves about an omega servant.

"Lou, you're fine," he whispered to himself before smiling and walking into the kitchen. "Hello, Harry."

Harry jumped a bit, startled from Louis’ voice. “Shit,” he whispered to himself before he turned around and smiled shyly at Louis. “Hello, your majesty.”

"You can call me Louis," Louis said, smiling politely at the younger male. He cleared his throat softly. "I, um." He suddenly felt stupid, not knowing what to say. "You're, uh. Doing nice work."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the king’s shyness, he was confused as to why he was so shy around him. “Um, thank you?”

Louis let out a shaky breath before biting his lip and turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

"You're never this shy, Lou," he scolded himself quietly, hurrying to his library. "You're an alpha. A bloody shit one right now."

Harry watched as he left the dining room and then went back to work, still confused as to why he was acting like that, he was just a servant boy who happened to be an omega. 

 

**

 

Later on in the day, Louis caught sight of Harry again, but this time in the living room. After talking to Alyssa, who pushed him to talk to the omega, he felt better and more confident.

"Hey, Harry," he greeted again, smiling.

Alyssa smiled as she watched her husband talk to the boy he’s grown to admire the past week. She never loved Louis more than a brother and was happy that he was getting himself out there.

“Hey Louis,” Harry spoke, finding it weird to call him by his first name.

"I, um. Alyssa's visiting family tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me. I'll be quite lonely eating by myself, so," Louis replied, blushing a little. Alyssa wasn't really visiting family, but he's sure she'd leave the house for a bit if he asked.

Harry couldn’t help but blush at the offer. “I um, I’m confused... isn’t she your wife?”

"Well, yeah. But she has family that doesn't live here." He roughly bit his bottom lip, feeling his heart sink a little. "We often go on trips alone sometimes."

“I’m just more confused why you’re asking me to have dinner with you...I’m just a servant.”

"Because you're beautiful," Louis blurted before blushing hotly. "That was inappropriate, I'm sorry. But it's true."

Harry couldn't help but blush instantly. "I-um, thank you." He stood in front of him still confused and couldn't understand why all of this was happening.

Louis sighed happily. "Um...oh! Dinner's at 6:00 exactly. I'll see you then, Harry." With one last smile, he strode out of the room, unable to stop smiling.

As soon as Harry left he felt a familiar tug in his stomach and he cursed. He wasn’t do for heat for another month but apparently the pheromones that king was giving off was going to set him into an early heat. He quickly retreated to his room and took his suppressants and sprayed his body hoping that it would stop it in it’s tracks for at least tonight, well he was hopeful.

 

**

 

At dinnertime, Louis was pleasantly pleased to see Harry there. "Hi, Harry!" he greeted with a wide smile.

Harry cursed silently when he felt the tug again. He won’t be able to last long until he was going to be in full blown heat.

Louis sniffed a little and paused in his movements. "Um. Harry. Are you in heat right now?"

Harry let out a quiet whimper. “I’m not supposed to be in heat for a month but apparently your pheromones set me off. Is there a heat chamber for the servants?”

Louis blushed. "Uh, I'm not entirely sure. You can use my wife's. Her heat isn't scheduled for another couple weeks."

Harry whimpered when he felt a wave of Louis’ pheromones hit him hard and he let out another whimper as his scent got stronger.

Louis felt his own cock thicken up and he swallowed thickly. "I, um. Y-you should go. I don't wanna do something that you don't want when you're not in heat. Right now. I don't wanna take advantage of you."

Harry whined, but then he heard the king yell for one of his guards to take him away and put him in the heat chamber that is usually for his wife. Louis had to lock himself in his chamber too because somehow Harry triggered his rut.  
  
"Fuck," Louis groaned as he laid in bed, imaging Harry as he worked through his rut.


	2. Two

After the week, Louis walked around the castle with pinked cheeks. He saw Harry and smiled shyly.

"Hey. How are you?"

Harry had been keeping his distance from the king since he was in his worst heat ever since he changed. “Been better.” He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he scrubbed himself so hard last night.

Louis hummed softly. "Sorry about triggering your heat. If it helps you feel better, you triggered my rut."

Harry couldn’t help but laugh before his eyes widened. “Doesn’t that only happen with people who should be together,” he spoke quietly, not knowing how the king would react to being with a man.

Louis smiled. "I like the sound of that," he replied, just as quiet. He cleared his throat softly. "Can I speak with you a moment? In the library, where we'll have privacy."

Harry nodded and his heart was pounding rapidly hoping that he wasn’t in trouble. He was led into the library that was sound proof and he sat on the chair far away from Louis. “Am I in trouble because I caused you to go into your rut?”

"No, of course not," Louis said, smiling politely. He cleared his throat softly. "Harry, what I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Okay? It's too secret."

“What? Are you going to tell me that you don’t love your wife because you father tried to hide that you’re gay?” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Blushing, Louis nodded. "That's exactly it. My wife and I...we don't love each other. We both are attracted to our own gender, but. Apparently me being with a male omega doesn't look good in their eyes."

Harry’s eyes widened. “But, what do I have to do with this?”

Louis kneeled in front of Harry and gently grabbed his hands. "Because, Harry. I'm attracted to you. And, if you'd let me, I'd like to court you. In secret of course. My wife, Alyssa, supports my decision. She's had her eye on a servant named Eleanor, so. She's happy to see me happy. Of course, that's only if you agree to this."

Harry pulled his hands away. “Please don’t, I know what you’re trying to do. You’re going to make me think that you love me and then make me become a fool for falling for you. I fell for that before, but I’m not falling for it again.” He pulled at his tie and he let his bond gland show that had a hug scar from his last mate. He got up and he ran out of the room wiping his tears.

Louis's heart fell as he watched Harry run out of the room. He sighed softly before sitting on the chair Harry was just sitting in, and finally letting the tears fall.

**

They didn't speak for a few days. Harry seemed to be avoiding Louis. But when the alpha finally saw the omega, he was quick to rush over.

"Harry, please. I don't...I won't hurt you. Can we at least be friends, then? I'm not a bad alpha like those in the news." He let out a shaky breath. "Please? I wanna be in your life, at least."

Harry looked up and his face depicted someone who hadn’t slept in days. His scar on his neck was covered up from him going into a state of mind where he scratched his broken bond mark so bad that he needed stitches. Harry sniffled, “I just want my baby back, that’s all I need. I don’t want an alpha, I don’t need one. All I want is Evie.”

"Who's Evie?" Louis asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I can...I can help with whatever you want." His heart had fallen at Harry's words, but he wanted to help the boy however he could.

Harry sniffled as he took out his wallet and handed him a little picture book. It started from a sonogram to a picture of a little girl who looked to be about a year old at the time of the photo. “My daughter, she’s turning 3 in a month. I haven’t seen her in months because my idiot alpha took her away from me. I contacted the police about it and they said that omega’s don’t have the right to charge their alpha even though my father is the police chief and made complaints to his supervisor about it and they couldn’t do anything.”

"I can help you with this," Louis said quickly, smiling at Harry. "I can make some calls, pull strings. They have to listen to me no matter what."

“Please don’t get my hopes up if you can’t do it.” Harry wiped his eyes, embarrassed that he was crying in front of the king

"Harry, you do know who I am, right?" Louis joked. "Besides, I haven't made, like, any demands to the police, so it's not like they hate me or anything. Plus, your dad being the police chief is really gonna help. The more people willing to do this, the better."

Harry took in a breath, “My dad is the chief in this very town by the way. Not very hard to get a hold of, I call him every day around now actually. Want me to have him come over?”

"Yes, please. Tell him to meet me in the study," Louis said, giving him a smile. He risked it by giving a quick kiss to Harry's cheek before leaving the room.

Harry’s cheek was a bright red as he watched the king hurry out of the room probably to get his right hand man to help as well. Harry dialed up his father’s number and immediately started crying when he answered saying hello to Harry, but using his nickname he’s had since he was a baby. “Daddy, he’s going to help me get my baby back. He wants you to come to the castle to help him figure out how he can do it.”

The moment Harry's dad stepped into Louis's study, the two of them started up a plan. Since Louis overrode the supervisor's orders, they were able to contact a judge.

A few hours later and Louis was calling Harry into his study, smiling.

"The judge was able to give you custody of Evie again. Of course, I agreed to send them funding to restore a couple courthouses, but I would've done that regardless. Your dad is going to pick up your daughter in an hour. And, as a bonus, both of you now have a restraining order against the alpha," he announced. "And if he remotely tries getting either of you, he'll be arrested immediately by either the cops or one of the guards."

Harry completely broke down to tears and fell to his knees as he cried into his hands. He tried to thank the king but he was so overjoyed that all he could do was cry. He felt a pair of arms around him and cried into the alpha’s chest. When he was cried out he pulled away and smiled. “Thank you so much, I really don’t know how I could repay you for helping me. I owe you my life.”

"It's no problem, Harry." Louis gave Harry a smile and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "It's kinda my job to make sure people are happy. Now. This may seem like a lot to ask, but trust me when I say we have the room, I want you to move in. I wanna make sure you're absolutely safe from this alpha and this castle is the safest place. Whomever you live with, they can come, too."

Harry’s eyes widened. “Wait, really? You have to be joking.”

"Of course not. Like I said, this castle is extremely safe. There's lots of guards, cameras, the whole nine yards. The king and queen live here, so they have to be," Louis joked. "I'm serious, though. I don't mess around with alphas that harm omegas."

“What will your parents think about you letting an omega’s family live here?”

Louis cleared his throat softly. "Well. It was their choice to pass the crown to me, so I suppose they'll have to deal with my decisions." He was quiet for a moment. "Besides, my dad's in bad health and my mum's too busy worrying about him to worry about who I let live here, anyway. Once I explain things to them, I'm sure they'll understand."

Harry sighed. “Fuck, I don’t have anything for her, when she left I gave all of her things to the families who needed stuff for their babies.”

"We have stuff, Harry. This place has been prepared if Alyssa and I were to have any kids together," Louis said, shrugging.

“You’re giving me too much and we’re not even bonded or anything.”

"I wanna help, Harry," Louis insisted. "I have...I have nothing going on for me right now. If I can help you...I want to. In every way I can. Alyssa's okay with it, honestly. She's the sweetest person you could meet."

As Harry continued to talk to Louis he wasn’t paying attention as his father came in with little girl. Harry froze when he heard pitter patter of feet and a tiny girl’s voice yelling out for her mom. He turned around and got down to his knees and hugged her tight when she got to him.

Louis smiled fondly as he watched the two. He smiled at Harry's dad, who was smiling back. Sighing softly and suddenly wishing he had his own kids, Louis left the room, letting them reconnect without him hovering over them.

Harry stood up straight and held her tight. “I’ve missed you so much baby.”

"So, how'd things go?" Alyssa asked when he got into the bedroom.

"He got her daughter back," Louis announced with a grin.

"That's great! He may not want an alpha right now, Lou, considering what he'd gone through, but give him time, yeah?" Alyssa said, giving Louis a hug and kissing his cheek. "You'll be happy soon, Lou. We both will."

Louis nodded, smiling wide at his wife.


	3. Three

 

Later on in the day, Louis smiled as he walked into the dining room with Alyssa to see Harry and Evie at the table already.

"Hey, Harry. Hello, Evie. Have you both had a good afternoon?" he asked, sitting in his usual spot.

Evie nodded happily. "I've missed my mommy, daddy would always yell at me when I asked where my mommy was."

"Aw. Well no more yelling here, love," Louis promised. "I hope you'll like it here. Both of you."

Evie smiled and hugged Louis. "Thank you for getting me back to my mommy."

Louis hugged Evie back. "You're welcome, love. I enjoy seeing you and and your mommy happy."

Evie smiled. "And thank you for the pretty clothes."

"Pretty clothes for a pretty girl," Louis said with a wink. They all sat down and Louis smiled at all of them, sighing happily. "How is everybody?"

Harry was the first to speak up. “Enjoying my life because I have everything I need.”

Louis smiled over at Harry. "I'm glad, love," he replied honestly. "Never have to worry about anything while here."

Harry smiled. “I cannot thank you enough for everything.”

"I don't mind, Harry. I enjoy helping people." Louis gently grabbed Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. "Especially for such a beautiful omega." He winked playfully and let go of Harry's hand.

Harry couldn't help but blush to a deep red and he smiled at Louis. "After dinner would be alright if we talked?"

"Yeah, of course," Louis answered, smiling at him. "We can talk in the library again." Harry nodded and then helped Evie with cutting up her food so she could eat it.

After dinner, Louis walked into the library with the omega again. He let out a shaky breath. "So, uh. What did you wanna talk to me about, love?"

"I wanted to apologize the other night when I told you I didn't need an alpha, I only said that because the only alpha I ever known besides my father hurt me. But in the shortest time you showed me that not all alphas are the same. If the offer is still up I'd like to try something with you only if it's done slowly on my terms."

Louis was quick to nod. "Of course, Harry. I'll do whatever you want me to."

Harry smiled and he hugged Louis tight. "Thank you."

"Of course," Louis replied, rubbing Harry's back. "I just wanna make such a beautiful omega happy."

Harry blushed and he pulled back and kissed Louis’ cheek. “Goodnight my King.” He smiled and retreated to his room and slept better than he has in the past couple of months.

Smiling to himself, Louis hummed happily as he watched after Harry.

 

**

 

A few months later and Louis smiled as he played with one of Harry's curls. Evie was playing happily on the floor in front of them and Alyssa had asked for a dinner alone with Eleanor. Everything felt amazing.

"Do you ever think we'll have our own kids together one day?" Louis asked softly, continuing to play with Harry's curls.

Harry shrugged. “I think having children with you would be very good. I love kids and I think Evie will make a great older sister, not to mention you being a father will be pretty great too.”

Louis blushed a little. "You think I'll be a good dad?" he asked softly, a bit shy too.

Harry nodded. “My inner omega instincts says so.”

Flushing happily, Louis kissed Harry's cheek. "You're a wonderful mum."

Harry smiled. “You’re a really good alpha.”

"And you're an amazing omega," Louis replied. He then roughly bit his bottom lip. "May I kiss you?"

Harry nodded. “Please, alpha kiss me.”

Smiling, Louis leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. He sighed softly, happily, as he kissed the omega.

Harry relaxed into the kiss and smiled against his lips.

Louis pulled away after a moment, just smiling at Harry. "That was amazing," he said with a soft chuckle.

Harry blushed and hid his face into Louis’ chest. “Alpha, I have to warn you that my heat is coming soon.”

"Do you wanna go into the same place as your last heat?" Louis asked, running a hand through Harry's hair.

“I don’t know, I wanted to talk to you about it.”

Louis hummed softly. "What do you wanna do?"

“I want you to sit this one out, the next one you can help me. I still don’t know exactly what I want when it comes to having an alpha help me since the last time the alpha betrayed me.”

"That's perfectly okay, baby. I'm not gonna rush you to do anything," Louis said honestly, kissing the tip of Harry's nose.

Harry’s nose crinkled. “And besides you can spend the time getting to know Evie more.”

"I love Evie," Louis said with a grin. "Think she loves me back?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. “Stop putting in the hints, you know I love you.”

Louis giggled. "I love you, too," he said, pulling Harry in for a slow kiss.

Harry smiled and let Louis take over the kiss, knowing the alpha loves to be in power.

Louis moved their lips together, humming softly. Holding the boy close, he smiled a little, loving the feel of his lips against Harry's. "Gonna share a bed with me tonight?"  
  
“I always share a bed with you unless Evie wants me to sleep with her, but she’s been asleep for an hour and hasn’t woken up crying yet.” Louis hummed, smiling and kissing Harry again.

 


	4. Four

 

 

When Harry was on his heat, he was in the same pace he had his last one. And Louis spent the week playing with Evie. They even snuggled at night, where Louis either read her stories or made up ones to make her laugh. Evie made Louis want his own children so much more.

The minute Louis spotted Harry, he was kissing him. "Hey, baby."

Harry was exhausted, his heats always made him very tired and drained. He was still somewhat out of it and just nuzzled into the alpha’s chest. “Missed my alpha.”

Louis smiled and held Harry close. "I missed my omega, too," he replied before kissing the top of his head. "I know Evie missed you too. We cuddled lots."

“She probably smelled me on you and knew you were safe. Is she napping right now?”

"Yeah," Louis replied. "She fell asleep about ten minutes ago."

Harry smiled. “Can we take a warm bath?”

"Of course. Want me to carry you?" Louis asked, running a hand through Harry's curls.

Harry nodded, “Please, I still can’t really feel my bottom half.”

Louis blushed hotly before picking Harry up bridal style. He carried the boy up the bathroom before setting him on the toilet seat. "Bubbles or no bubbles?" he asked, starting the water and adjusting to the right temperature.

“Bubbles please, the cherry blossom bath bomb if you still have it.”

"Of course," Louis replied, smiling at the omega. He grabbed the bubble bath and poured it into the warm water. "Wanna get undressed, baby?"

Harry froze and he looked down at the floor. “I’m afraid you wouldn’t like how I look underneath all of these clothes. There are things that I hate to see and ones that I am ashamed of."

"Do you wanna take a bath by yourself?" Louis asked gently, grabbing Harry's hand. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Harry shook his head, “No, just turn around and then I’ll tell you when you can look.”

"Okay." Louis kissed Harry sweetly before turning away and closing his eyes.

Harry slowly stripped down to nothing, his legs filled with scars from the constant times where he would take the depression out on himself for why his alpha had left him. But, the worst of it all was a giant scar that went over his chest from his alpha the night he took Evie, it landed him in the hospital for a good week.

When Louis was allowed to turn around, he gasped softly at seeing Harry's skin. "Baby," he breathed out, lightly touching Harry's scars. "Did you do this to yourself?"

Harry was sniffling quietly. “Some of them were my doing, but my chest was done by my old alpha when I tried to take Evie from him when he was taking her.”

Louis moved his hands to gently cup Harry's face and kissed him deeply. "I will make it my mission to never let this happen to you again," he said. "You are the most important thing in my life."

Harry sniffled in his chest. “I love you so much alpha.”

"I love you, too," Louis replied, kissing the top of Harry's head. He pulled away to get undressed himself before smiling at Harry. "C'mon, love. Let's take a bath together."

Harry nodded and waited for Louis to get into the tub before he got in and leaned back on to Louis’ chest sighing in relief from the feeling of the warm water on his joints.

Louis smiled and held Harry close. "My soulmate," he murmured, kissing Harry's shoulder. "I love you."

Harry smiled and curled into his chest. “I love you too.”

Louis ran a hand along Harry's arm, humming softly. "Hmm...I think I love you more."

Harry smiled. “Well, you are my alpha and much stronger so I can’t argue with that.”

Louis chuckled. “Alpha or not, don't be afraid to argue with me at any point, alright? It won't wound my ego if you speak up."

Harry’s omega whimpered at his alpha not wanting to argue with him, even if he was still in the heat stage.

Louis buried his nose in Harry's curls. "Anything you want, you can have. My beautiful omega."

Harry couldn’t help but initiate a kiss with his alpha, putting all of his emotions into that one kiss.

Louis smiled, kissing him back. "I love you."

Harry smiled against his lips before he pulled away. "You're my greatest wish."

Louis flushed happily. "You're my greatest wish," he replied. "As much as I love Alyssa, she is no more than a sister to me. I wanted to meet my other half, rather than be married to someone my parents want me to be with."

Harry frowned at Louis. “I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

Louis shrugged. "I got used to it," he said softly. "I got you, anyway."

“Well, at least she’s very understanding with what you want and vice versa.”

"That's true," Louis replied, playfully putting some bubbles on Harry's arm. He kissed Harry sweetly before thumbing lightly at the marks on Harry's neck. "You'll never be hurt again, too," he said, his voice soft.

Harry shivered at the sensation when he touched his neck. “I know you won’t hurt me, I trust you.”

Louis smiled. "I'm glad, baby boy," he said softly.

“I’m glad too my alpha.” Smiling, Louis grabbed the shampoo and started cleaning Harry's hair.

Once they were out of the bath, Louis wrapped the omega in a large fluffy towel and smiled at him. He wrapped his own towel around his waist and they made their way to the bedroom.

"Wanna wear one of my shirts?" Louis asked, smirking a little. "I know how you like smelling like me."

Harry nodded as he waited for Louis to put the shirt over his head so he can curl into a ball underneath the covers with his alpha wrapped around him.

"You're extra cuddly today," Louis said, chuckling softly. "Not that I mind at all."

Harry didn’t reply as he curled into Louis’ chest and nuzzled his nose under his neck.

Louis shivered a little at feeling Harry's cold nose. "Cold, love?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

Harry nodded as he breathed in his scent, he let out a whine when he felt his alpha shifting him around.

"You okay?" Louis asked softly, running a hand up and down Harry's arm.

Harry didn’t reply as he relaxed into Louis arms and fluttered his eyes shut as he started to drift.

Louis hummed softly, closing his own eyes. "I love you so much," he murmured.

Harry was already asleep before Louis told him he loved him, but you never had to tell him because as an omega he could sense whether or not he was loved. His inner omega screamed at him that he had truly found the perfect alpha for him.


	5. Five

 

 

A couple days later and Louis was smiling as Harry was being cute and cuddly on the couch.

"I love you," he said sincerely, staring at him. Evie was playing in the playroom, content, while Louis and Harry spent time together.

Harry’s inner omega was trying to tell him this is the most real saying of i love you that’s come out of Louis’ mouth. “Wait, you really mean it?”

"Of course," Louis said softly, smiling wide. "You're my soulmate, Harry."

Harry didn’t know what to do say, he was more or less scared because he didn’t want to lose Louis. He just looked down in his lap before he spoke. “I need a minute, I’ll be right back.”

Louis's heart fell as Harry hurried away. "Okay," he said softly.

Harry went into their now shared bedroom and sat on the floor at the side of the bed. His heart ached to be closer to Louis, but also to steer clear because it was still on the mend from being heartbroken. He knew Louis was telling the truth but he also still couldn’t help but to think of the negative. He didn’t know why his old alpha didn’t want him anymore and now he’s confused as to why an alpha wants to mate with a broken omega. Nothing made sense to him.

Louis sat in spot for a moment before roughly biting his bottom lip and making his way into the bedroom. "Harry? Can I come in?"

Harry had his head in between his knees and didn’t answer as Louis entered the room. He felt him sit next to him and he still didn’t move, he was hoping this was where Louis told him everything he was thinking was just a figment of his broken self.

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and held him close. He let out a soft sigh before speaking. "Harry, first off, I will never ever hurt you. No matter what happens," he said, kissing the top of his head. "And secondly, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're so so good with kids, you're so sweet, and you have a heart of gold. Harry, baby, I don't care what has happened to you in your past. I'll protect you from it the best that I can, but it doesn't change my opinion on you. Okay? You're still the best thing to ever happen to me. You make me so happy."

Harry moved his head out from in between his legs and looked at Louis with wide eyes. “You really mean that?”

"Of course," Louis answered, giving the boy a small smile. "Why wouldn't I?"

Harry shrugged. “I’ve been told that before and you know how that ended.”

"Harry, I promise I won't ever hurt you," Louis said sternly. "I would rather hurt myself before I ever hurt you." He kissed the omega, pouring as much love as he could into the kiss. "You mean so much to me."

Harry just put himself into the alpha’s lap and smiled. “You know,” Harry smiled and looked at Louis lovingly, “I love you too.”

Louis smiled, rubbing Harry's back. "Good. I would've been very sad if you didn't love me back." He pouted at Harry, but it was threatening to turn into a smile.

Harry leaned forward and kissed his pout, sighing when he felt Louis smile.

Humming softly, Louis continued moving their lips together. He was soon pulling back and staring at Harry. "You're so beautiful."

There was a light red dusting on Harry cheeks from Louis’ telling him that. He kissed his cheek and just made himself extremely small as he curled into a ball on Louis’ lap.

Louis smiled and held the boy close. "Evie's probably wondering where we are, love. It's getting close to her snack time."

Harry whined when Louis tried to move him off his lap. “My dad can give her a snack.”

Louis chuckled. "Do you plan on sitting here all day?"

Harry shrugged and let out a quiet yawn. “Maybe a take a nap at some point.”

Humming a tune softly, Louis gently rocked them side to side. "I love you," he stated. "I know I keep saying it, but I do. I really do."

Harry hummed and giggled when Louis started to tickle him when he didn’t reply fast enough.

"So rude to me," Louis said with a laugh. "Don't even reply to me confessing my love to you."

“But I already told you that I love you, isn’t that enough?” Harry pouted.

"I like hearing it," Louis said softly, blushing a little. "I'm a sap."

Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I love you my big strong alpha.”

"I love you, too, my cute omega," Louis replied, kissing Harry sweetly. "My soulmate. My better half. The keeper of my heart."

Harry blushed to a deep red. “You’re such a nice alpha, why didn’t you come into my life earlier?”

"Because Evie needed to be created. Even if her biological dad is a prick," Louis said with a smile. "I wanna adopt her as my own once we're mated. Whenever that'll be." He kissed Harry again, smiling.

Harry had to pull away to process what he had just heard. “Wait, you’re serious?”

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Louis asked, chuckling a little.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, not many people jump to adopt a child that isn’t there own these days.”

"I want to, though," Louis said softly. He ran a hand through Harry's curls. "I'll want my own children with you, of course, I'd never pass up the opportunity to see you full of my pups, but Evie's a wonderful kid."

Harry’s inner omega whimpered at the alpha’s words and caused Harry to go into the omega headspace and nuzzle into Louis as he pawed at his chest.

Louis smiled and held Harry close. "My beautiful and wonderful omega whom I love so very much."

Harry let out many dog-like whimpers as he tried to pull at Louis’ shirt to get closer to him, even though he was already on top of him.

"Love, you can't get much closer to me," Louis said with a chuckle.

Harry let out a frustrated whimper when his alpha didn’t understand that he just wanted to feel the warmth of his body directly and not through his shirt.

"You okay, baby?" Louis asked, rubbing Harry's back. "Tell me what you need, baby."

Harry just let out a need whimper before he hid himself underneath Louis shirt finally satisfied with what he wanted.

Louis let out a surprise laugh. "You're...quite close," he teased, but he didn't move the omega. "I love you, baby boy." Harry had managed to fall asleep once he got what he wanted, only stirring when Louis moved him to the bed. They were both shirtless so Harry could feel closer.

Humming softly, Louis held Harry close throughout their nap.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual content

 

 

During the next two weeks, Harry seemed to be extra cuddly. Not that Louis minded, of course, he was just wondering what the omega was up to.

"Hi, love," Louis said, smiling as Harry plopped into his lap when Louis was in the study. "How're you?"

Harry shrugged as he curled into the alpha’s chest, what Louis didn’t know was that he had accidentally scented Harry a bit ago and it made his inner omega grow more attached to the alpha.

"I love you," Louis said, rubbing Harry's back. "So glad it's you who I'm spending the rest of my life with."

Harry let out a relieved sigh and smiled into Louis’ chest, then all of a sudden he felt a tug in his stomach, his sigh turned into a whimper. “Alpha,” he let out quietly as he felt the hold on him grow tighter.

"What, baby?" Louis asked, not wanting to let go of the smaller omega. "Tell me what you want."

Harry let out a louder whimper as he felt slick start to produce. “ _Alpha_ ,” he whined as he started to squirm.

Louis gasped softly a little, clinging tighter onto Harry. "Do you want me, baby?" Harry just whined and started to pull at Louis’ clothes.

"Shh, I've got you, baby," Louis said, turning the tv off and picking up the omega. He carried him to the bedroom and gently laid him down. "I love you. Gonna show you how much I love you, baby boy."

Harry was pushed into his mindset really quickly and only wanted his alpha. He basically ripped off his own clothes as he started to try to get rid of the pain.

Louis undressed himself. "Fuck, baby," he said, thumbing at Harry's hole. "So wet for me."

“Alpha, please help me,” Harry whined, squirming from the feeling of the alpha’s finger

Louis pushed the finger in, humming softly. He started thrusting it slowly. "Sound so beautiful, love."

Harry’s cock twitched as he came the first time, he was always really sensitive in the beginning of his heat.

Louis pressed his finger against Harry's prostate before pushing in a second. "Think you can come again for me before I fuck you?"

Harry’s mind was completely foggy and he whimpered as he bucked his hips down to make louis move his finger.

Louis thrusted his fingers quickly. He then smirked and leaned down to lick around them.

Harry couldn’t help but come quite quickly after Louis started to lick his slick.

Louis pulled his fingers out and kissed Harry. "I love you so much."

Harry whined. “Please alpha.”

"Shh, baby. I've got you," Louis said, smiling and rubbing Harry's sides.

"Want my cock?" Louis asked, smirking as Harry whined in response.

Harry opened his legs for the alpha, his own fingers inside of himself but he whined because he couldn’t get the right spot.

Louis took Harry's fingers out and tsked softly. "So impatient," he said before slowly pushing his cock into the omega.

Harry whimpered loudly, finally getting to feel his alpha’s cock inside of him. “Fuck, please alpha fuck me.”

"Gladly," Louis said, smirking wickedly.

Harry’s back arched as he came for the third time, feeling so good that his alpha wasn't letting up on his thrusts. "Fuck, alpha please more."

He started thrusting quickly, moaning loudly. Mouthing at Harry's neck, he paused a moment at Harry's bond mark, kissing it before sucking bruises elsewhere on his neck.

Aiming for Harry's prostate, Louis kept thrusting quickly. "Feel so good, baby."

Harry’s cock twitched again, and a little bit of cum dribbled out from the head. He was about to come dry if Louis kept doing what he was doing.

"Gonna make me come so hard, baby. Fuck," Louis groaned out, feeling his knot start to swell. "Fuck."

Harry groaned. "Please alpha need you knot, _want_ your knot!" Harry was close to coming dry again, but he wanted his knot before he did. "Please!" He was just about sobbing to his alpha wanting his knot so bad.

"You're gonna have it, baby," Louis said, smirking a little. He looked down at where they were connected and groaned. "Gonna come."

Harry let out a loud moan when he felt his alpha's knot pop inside of him, making him come quickly after. He looked up at Louis with hooded eyes and made grabby hands for him.

Louis smiled and kissed Harry sweetly. "I love you so much," he murmured. "My perfect omega."

Harry whimpered into the kiss as Louis' cock was still spilling cum inside of him. He leaned back on the bed and he was falling asleep fast.

Louis smiled, kissing Harry as he waited for his knot to go down.

When it did, he slowly pulled out. He then laid next to the boy and pulled him close, smiling as he buried his face into the omega's curls.

Harry woke up a couple hours later his cock completely hardened again and he was rutting against Louis leg. Louis cock was a half hard as Harry tried to get it inside of him again, he whined when he couldn’t get it inside of him so he started crying as he became frustrated. “Alpha, help, please?” he begged as tears were falling down his face.

Louis woke up with a soft groan. He saw his needy omega and he groaned again, his cock fattening up. Helping the boy onto his cock, he smirked a little. "So needy for me, baby?"

Harry immediately started bouncing on his alpha's cock, it not taking him too long to come the first time. "Want your knot again," he whined as he spoke making what he said almost incoherent.

"You'll get it, baby. Just keep moving," Louis moaned out, wrapping a hand around Harry's cock.

“Fuck, alpha help me please!” Harry was bouncing so fast he started to lose feeling to his legs, making his movements slow down.

Louis flipped them and groaned, fucking into Harry as fast as he could.

Harry instantly came a second time, his inner omega was happy that his alpha was finally helping him. He reached a hand down and started to stroke himself off as Louis continued to thrust into him. Harry let out a loud moan before he whined, “Alpha, please bite me. Please.” His mind was foggy and his omega was overtaking him, wanting the alpha to finally be his.

"Okay, baby," Louis said, groaning out as his inner alpha huffed with pride at the omega's submissiveness. Just as his knot popped, his bit down on the bonding mark, making Harry his. He could feel Harry come under him, making his smirk as he licked over the bond mark.

The door suddenly banged open, making Louis growl as he covered his body over Harry, hiding the omega.

"Louis!" his dad yelled in his own alpha voice, making the omegas in the room whimper. Louis growled back, challenging his dad. Louis was suddenly ripped away by the guards, making Harry cry out as Louis's knot was ripped out.


	7. Seven

 

"Harry!" he cried out, struggling against the guard's hands as he was taken from the room. "You bastards, let go!"

Harry's heart aches for his alpha as he was taken away from Louis, thrown into the dungeon in the basement as he was bleeding out from his hole. He cries out for his alpha, only making the alphas in the room chuckle.

"He only felt sorry for him, stupid omega. Should have never bonded with that piece of shit." Louis father was heard as he walked out of the dungeon leaving Harry lifeless on the ground.

"Louis will you please explain to me why we just caught you in bed with another omega?" His father demanded as his son looked at him with cold eyes.

"I'm gay! I've never loved Alyssa as more than a sister!" Louis yelled back, spitting at his dad. He cried out as he was slapped. "You're a piece of shit. You never made a good king. You're not compassionate enough."

"I was a great king. Keep it up with that mouth of yours, and I'll lock you up as well," Mark threatened.

"I hate you," Louis snarled out, his inner alpha at a turmoil. Save his mate or fight his father. "I will keep saying this until the day I die: you're a piece of shit."

His father chuckled. "You know, your omega would give us a lot of money if we could sell him."

Just as Louis was about to say something Harry’s father barged in holding a shot rifle aiming it at Louis' father, "You make one move and I'll blow your brains out. Now what were you saying about my son?"    


Louis's eyes widened, staring at Harry's dad.

Mark seemed just as bewildered, staring at Harry's dad like he had grown two heads.

"Go, Louis. I'll deal with him," he said.

Louis nodded, hurrying past him into the dungeon. He saw Harry and was quick to pull him into his arms. "Fuck, baby."

Harry whimpered as he could smell his alpha, but he was too weak to open his eyes from the blood loss happening. Louis ran him into the nurse's quarters who immediately took action with helping Harry.

"Go into the bathroom and you're going to clean him up the best you can while I get a suture kit ready to close the tearing he's endured," the nurse demanded Louis to do and even handed him a towel and the proper soap to use. "Get anything out of the tears you can and then soak him in the water to get anything out by itself."

Harry was going in and out of consciousness as he was growing weak from the lack of blood. The nurse did however hook up an IV for blood before he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Louis helped the best he could, just wanting Harry to be okay. Once Harry was stabilised, Louis got dressed and waited by Harry's bedside. "My poor baby," he said with a pout, kissing Harry's forehead.

The nurse came back in and was quick to get the tearing stitched up before it was too late. She had to give him 50 tiny stitches in his hole and bandaged it up. Harry had finally come to it just as the nurse gave him an IV drip with fluids to get him waking up. He actually was startled awake and immediately started to cry, making grabby hands at his alpha. The nurse let them be as she went and frowned when he heard Harry’s crying get louder.

Louis held Harry close. "I'm so sorry, baby," he was quick to comfort. "You're in my arms now, okay? For the rest of our lives, we'll be together."

Harry managed to calm down as his alpha’s pheromones called him down and was able to tell that he was finally bonded with the love of his life. “I love you so much my alpha. Thank you.”

"I love you so much, too, baby," Louis replied, kissing Harry sweetly. "The love of my life."

Harry whined when Louis pulled away. “Where’s my daddy?” he was still very vulnerable in this state and wanted his dad for a little bit.

"Talking to my dad. I don't know how long he'll be," Louis whispered, running a hand through Harry's curls.

Harry nodded. “I just want my Evie, where is she? Is she okay?” His immediate mode changed to motherly as he was hoping that she was okay.

"Yeah, she's perfectly safe," Louis assured. He then talked to a nearby nurse, who nodded at what he said. He turned back to Harry and smiled. "The nurse is bringing her."

Harry kissed Louis’ neck and smiled. “Thank you, I just want cuddles with you and her because I don’t want anyone to get me again.” And that’s when he started crying again, “Why did that have to happen to me? I never did anything wrong to him.”

"I don't know, baby. It's unfair," Louis said into Harry's hair. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

Just then, the nurse brought in Evie, who started crying when she saw Harry all bandaged up in a strange bed. "Mama!"

Harry opened his arms for Evie and held her tight as she sniffed in his arms. “My baby girl, how I’ve missed you so much.”

Louis smiled, kissing the top of both of their heads. "My life," he whispered.

Harry then puckered up his own lips and quietly asked for a kiss from his alpha.

Chuckling softly, Louis kissed Harry sweetly, smiling against his lips.

“Mama, is Lou my new daddy?” Evie asked as she wiped her eyes.

"If you both want me to be," Louis said softly, running a hand gently through the girl's hair.

“I do because you make my mommy really happy, happier than my other daddy did.”

Louis smiled, kissing Evie's cheek. "Then I would love to be your dad," he said softly.

Harry smiled at the two of them. “Well we’re already bonded so we’re halfway there.”

Louis smiled at Harry. "I love you so much," he said softly before kissing the omega again.

“I love you too baby.”

"Hmm, I think I love you more," Louis said, grinning. "Both of you."

Harry smiled. “How much more?”

"A lot. Enough to want kids with you," Louis answered.

Harry’s eyes watered and his lip wobbled. “Really?”

"Of course," Louis replied, smiling. "You're my mate for life."

Harry kissed him again. “Just please give me time please, I would love to have kids with you but not right now.”

"Of course, baby," Louis replied, smiling. "We can take however long you need."

“Thank you alpha, thank you for everything.”

"Thank you, my beautiful omega."


End file.
